juliensblogbattlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Datei:JBB 2015 8tel-Finale 4 8 - Rapido vs. Timatic (prod. by SCALETTA Vid by ALFA)
Beschreibung FACEBOOK RAPIDO: https://www.facebook.com/Rapido.J INSTAGRAM RAPIDO: https://instagram.com/fresh_as_fvck_rap/ Freshes Merchandise: http://freshasfvckshop.spreadshirt.de Beat:SCALETTA: https://www.facebook.com/ScalettaBeatz Video: ALFA: https://www.facebook.com/realalfa YOUTUBE FRESH AS FVCK : https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCGt6EQqgeIwwjv77fBCCoTg schade das das so schnell sein Lauf nimmt bist von tausend Opfern auserkoren und das hier vernichtet dich denn ich hau dir locker auf die Ohren die Cinemah im Porsche line war glaub ich von der faulen Sorte Technikabzug denn der Porschekofferraum ist vorne hahahaha bitch ich zerstör dich leidenschaftlich und dass du rapper imitierst war doch bestimmt keine Absicht ihr macht auf Tiere weil ihr selbst keinerlei style habt ente schwamm und du bist ein verkleideter tyga/tiger der hat sinnlos bei den amis in der Mode gespäht denn der is innerlich nicht schwarz der ist ein Oreokeks ey deine addlips sind ganz klar von moneyboy raus kopiert und deine style den hast du mit tygas amizeug aufpoliert Du bist Leo aus catch me if you can dem Hollywoodstreifen denn du kopierst so krass du könntest fast ein copyshop leiten die Quali zeigt schon wie weit du dich Nutte jeden Tag in Hood bewegen darfst ohne Schutzgeld zu bezahlen eyo ihr solltet euch schämen Kinder denn dieser timatic den ihr feiert ist nicht nur style nein auch gehbehindert seine ganze Motorik erinnert an Zombies im film bei sein Streicholzarmen wehen seine longtees im wind keine Frage dass der es ins Finale schafft aber nicht hier sondern bei Deutschland sucht den Fahnenmast bei der Quali dachte ich mir nur hält der niemals die schnauze nach 1 Minute 40 braucht selbst dein Beat mal ne pause im allerersten Part wurde die Kunstfigur gefickt doch unter seinem Drecksbandana hat der junge ein Gesicht Hook: r zu dem a der dich hurensohn zersiebt ballert m9it der glock dich zarrus und dann laskah ab ja du machst auf überkrassen gangster doch bist wie früher nur ein blender der auf unantastbar macht r zu dem a der verlierer ist klar : timatic r zu dem a der messias is da ich bin Rapido gesandter Messias Muskelprotz King standhafter Krieger Konstruktor der Matrix dessen Brustkorb aus Stahl ist in dieser kunstform brachialisch und du bist ne Nutte ich hab 100 Namen die mein mächtiges Dasein beschreiben bei dir wird nur Abschaum in deinen schmächtigen Grabstein gemeißelt heftige punchlines Zerreisen dich mit purer Wut es gibt nicht mal 1 Ergebnis wenn man dich hurenblut in Google such schlau für das jbb dich umzunennen du hast dein ausweis gefälscht denn du hast eine female fresse willst alles verschleiern doch bist einfach nur zu dumm zum denken denn du hast alles geändert nur nicht deine Emailadresse Gerrardo mit Songs wie PS ich liebe dich oder Herz aus Glas fügt der nordhorner Rapper und Produzent kay p dem hip hop Genre eine gefühlvolle Note hinzu das ist csi Darmstadt vor fresh as fvck kann keiner fliehen wir rutschen über deine Irina drüber im 3er Team ja die schlampe wird von jedem halben Hemd weggefickt doch du stehst drüber teilst du in der ask fm Message mit echte Infos könnt ihr euch im Internet ziehen selbst deine homeboys hatten alle ihre Finger im spiel und weil du so enttäuscht warst hast du dich vor Trauer geritzt jetzt hat sie endlich nen echten Rapper statt nen Bauer gefickt auf deine Schwester Ceyda kann man sich immer verlassen vorausgesetzt ich bin gnädig sie aus dem Zimmer zu lassen ich trainier mit mehreren Hantel scheiben weswegen sie erwägen ihren Lebenssinn anzuzweifeln erlege mit guns und rifle nicht allein die Gegner sondern auch deren Bekanntenkreise Irina sagt immer zu dir sie hat die tage doch anscheinend kontrolliert sie bei mir die regel im Verkehr als wär sie ein Ampel zeichen du bist einfach nur ein schizophrenes opfer 2-mal Namenwechseln reicht aber wieso geht das nochmal Gerrardo kay p timatic selbst die Fans raten mit wie bei shutter island du weißt nicht mal wer du selbst gerade bist hättest du dich nicht unmännlich und wie eine feige bitch maskiert wär diese scheisse nicht passiert und wir wären eigentlich nicht hier du würdest immer noch zuhause deine Liebeslieder schreiben wie Herz aus Glas und du würdest sie Irina zeigen Hook: deine Gang Kiffer unsre Gang Fitness deine Gang wixxer unsre Gang bangt bitches deine Gang sind fette die dein essen wegfressen unsre Gang sind ochsen die dich Schwächling zerfetzen eyo ich kille timatic und das ist wien 1 Kilo Schweinemettangebot im Supermarkt dass nimmt laskah mit denn der Bastard isst (ist) überall sowie Schrödingers Katze eyo dein Ziel vor einem riesigen Publikum zu rappen kannste bleiben lassen nur wenn du vor laskah rappst performst du mal vor einer breiten Masse denn ihr seid minderbemittelt ich würde fast sagen deine Truppe besteht aus Steinzeit affen Text zu lang für die Beschreibung Kategorie:Videos